The Nightmare Begins
by Shaneru-chi
Summary: No matter what, a detective never lets anyone die." That is what he he said to himself, but could it be that this little detective is losing his cool?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

** This is my new story called The Nightmare Begins. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Conan ran as fast as he could. He sweated badly and breathed hard. He kept running, not turning around. He told himself to stop running, but his feet didn't listen. Behind him he could hear the gunshots and screams.

_What are you doing you idiot? Stop running, turn around, and save those people! Remember no matter what the danger, a detective does NOT let people die!_

Conan took control of his legs and spun around. There on the floor lay people in a pool of blood.

_No._

He couldn't believe his eyes. His legs began to tremble and he dropped to his knees.

_How could I just let these people die? They needed me yet…_

Conan-kun.

Conan recognized the voice. He turned around not liking the image he sees. There sat Ran on her knees. Her face covered in blood. Her shirt drenched in dark red blood by a bullet shot in her heart.

Conan-kun. Why? Why weren't you there? You're always there? But… you weren't.

_No._

Why?

_No! NO! It's NOT my fault! I wanted to help! I wanted to save them! I wanted to save you…_

I don't know if I can trust you anymore. You've been lying all along haven't you? I always thought you'd be there for me… and yet…

_NO!NO!NO!NOOO!_

--x--

"Conan-kun! Conan-kun! Wake up!"

Conan jolted right up from his bed and slowly fell back down, looking sick. "I fwell awfwul."

"Of course you would. You suddenly shot up from bed, not to mention your drenched in sweat," Ran said. "Are you all right, did something happened to you? You kept tossing and turning. Did you have a nightmare?"

Conan stared up at the girl, who looked awfully worried.

"It's nothing Ran-neechan," Conan said assuring her he's fine. _What was that dream? Who were those people? And why…why was I running? Could it be that I dreamt about THEM?!_

"Conan-kun, would you like breakfast?" Ran asked.

"Uh, yes please," the boy said hesitantly. He wasn't really listening. He was to busy thinking about that dream.

"Well you just go and get ready while I prepare your breakfast," said Ran getting up heading for the door.

Conan watched her go out. He reached for his glasses and put it on. He sat in bed wondering what was that dream. _The dream didn't seem important, but why does it seem like it is?_

Conan got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and headed down stairs. He ate breakfast with Ran, whose father wasn't there to accompany them because he was on another random case. It was a Sunday and Conan didn't have anything to do.

"Hey Ran-neechan, can I go take a walk in the park?" Conan asked after eating there breakfast.

"Sure, just be careful okay?" Ran said, letting him go.

Conan gave her a reassuring smile and headed out of the house. He needed a walk to think. He walked the streets, one hand in his pants pocket the other on his chin, figuring just why he had that dream.

_I don't know why but that dream seemed like a warning. A warning for what though? Come on think! Think!_

Conan thought back, trying to remember his dream. He thought hard.

_A hotel, a gathering of people, Ran, Doctor Agasa, Occhan, Haibara, the kids…gunshots… screams…I ran. I ran away even though they needed me. I…I let them down._

Conan faced spread with terror remembering the horrible dream. He hugged himself tightly, shivering like he was in a dreaded snow storm.

A loud thunder snapped him out of his daze. He looked up watching the bright, blue sky turn into gray, dreary clouds. Rain started falling down heavily. People started running, looking for shelter. People pushed passed the little boy who stood there not caring. Conan stood there letting the rain fall down on him.

_I really should get home…_

Conan turned around but stopped. He looked straight at the direction of the Mouri Detective Agency. He hung his head and lifted it back up. He turned around and walked in the other direction.

* * *

**So what do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two everyone!**

**I heard that I have a few grammatical errors in the first chapter. If there are any errors here, please point it out for. I'll try to take note of it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ran stood in front of the large windows looking outside. She watched the people on the ground running. She scanned the streets for a little boy in glasses wearing a blue jacket and a red bow-tie. However she lost her hope. She had stood there for more than an hour and yet no sign of the boy. She picked up a phone from its receiver and dialed a number.

_Conan-kun, please answer._

"Hello," said a familiar voice.

"Conan-kun where are-" Ran said but was cut off.

"I'm sorry but I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

_Beeeep._

Ran stood there with the phone too her ear. Not speaking a word. She put the phone down and walked towards the couch, and sat down with her head hanging. She was worried about Conan but she had a feeling that Shinichi disappeared as well.

_Where are you Conan-kun? Please don't leave me… please don't disappear like Shinichi did. _

--x--

Conan sat down amongst the crowd of people-mostly adults- who looked very afraid. Everyone had their hands raised-including Conan's.

"Ok? You heard the instructions from my boss. Sit down, raise your hands, don't speak or else you'll have your head shot off," said a man. He wore a cap and his long hair covered his face. He had a thick jacket on and very baggy pants. He held up a gun pointing it at the crowd of people. Conan looked at the man then to his companions in the back. They were threatening the people at the counters to give them all their money.

_They're all armed so I can't really do anything right now. All of them have long hair and are wearing caps. The man yelling at us right now has a bag with him, but what is it for? The money? No, the other thieves have a bag for the money. So just what is in that bag?_

Conan heard a man next to him, probably around his thirties, snickered. "Robbing a bank? How lame can they be? That is just way to old."

"Who said that!" yelled the robber. He pointed the gun in several places in front of the crowd. "Didn't we say for none to speak! If you don't show yourself right now we'll start shooting!"

Mumbling and screams started to rise.

_Bang!_

The robber pulled the trigger of the gun and it hit a man in the front row. The man fell to the floor with a thud and blood started flowing.

_These guys are cruel! How can I stop them without putting anyone else in danger?_

All of a sudden a man behind the counter jumped up and tackled the guy who just shot.

An uproar started to occur.

The robber tried to shake him off but couldn't so he shot him. The man fell to the floor and everyone started screaming. They ran towards the door but failed to open it because it was locked from outside.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!!!" a couple of people screamed.

Conan tried to dodge the rush of the crowd then he heard gunshots and screams. In front of him a couple of people fell to the ground, blood staining the white marble floor. Conan started to panic. There was no escape. The robbers were going to kill everyone. He saw a woman raising up a gun aiming it at one of the thieves. Conan jumped at her to try to stop her.

"No! Don't shoot!" he yelled but the woman pushed him aside and Conan flew back hitting the wall.

"Ack!" Conan hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. He tried to get up but failed. He watched the bloody scene until his eyesight faded. He heard the screams and gunshots fading away.

* * *

**I'm going to have chapter three up soon, but chapter four might take awhile.**


End file.
